


Designs On You

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The continuing saga of Kaiba designing clothes for Jounouchi.





	Designs On You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of 50 Days of Pupship: More outfits

Kaiba held up a tape measure to Jounouchi's shoulders. "Try not to slump," he said, pulling Jounouchi's shoulders back to straighten him. "I need to get accurate measurements."

"What for?" Jounouchi asked, patiently letting Kaiba measure his arms.

"You wanted me to design you something, didn't you? I need your measurements."

"Hey, that's right," Jounouchi said. "I didn't know you'd really do it."

Kaiba wrapped the tape measure around Jounouchi's chest. "I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Actually, I think you sorta vaguely said you might."

"Well, I am. So that's that."

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" Kaiba asked, kneeling beside him now to measure his legs.

"What you're making me."

"No." Kaiba stood abruptly and made some notes on his tablet. "Not until it's finished."

"Aw, come on! I can't even get a look at it?"

"No." He kissed Jounouchi's cheek. "You'll see it when it's ready."

"That could be ages," Jounouchi pouted.

"My tailors are quick," Kaiba said absently, finishing up his notes.

"Can I get an idea of what it is?" Jounouchi said, stretching up on his toes to look over Kaiba's shoulder.

"I'm making you a coat. You don't have anything like it."

Jounouchi chuckled. "It's by you. Of course I don't have anything like it."

"I mean you don't have a good coat," Kaiba said, exasperatedly.

Jounouchi gave him his best sad puppy eyes. "Not even a little peek?"

Kaiba sighed. "It's green. That's all I'll tell you."

"I'll live with it."

"You'd better."


End file.
